


Jos Meets Harvey

by ZDcookie_996



Series: Harvey Leclerc-Verstappen [7]
Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Cute Kids, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Jos Finally meets Harvey, Jos Talks to Max, M/M, Sandy Confronts Jos, sibling feels
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-13
Updated: 2020-12-13
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:01:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,930
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28055805
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZDcookie_996/pseuds/ZDcookie_996
Summary: Jos finally gets to meet his grandson for the first time as he attempts to fix his relationship with Max.
Relationships: Charles Leclerc/Max Verstappen, Jos Verstappen/Sandy Sijtsma
Series: Harvey Leclerc-Verstappen [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1813042
Kudos: 29





	Jos Meets Harvey

**Author's Note:**

> Hey everyone! Here is another installment for my series! Some background info first: Jos has never been a fan of Max's sexuality, his relationship with Charles and he didn't want his son to have a baby because he thought it would be a distraction for his career. When Harvey was born, Jos had nothing to do with his son and his young family. Max tried to involve him but gave up when Jos showed no interest. Sandy has been holding a lot of feelings back and he wants Jos to be a part of Harvey's life. Charles feels the same (you can see similar thoughts in Ch2 of Baby Harvey meets family). He wants Jos to be in Harvey's life primarily because Herve isn't here. I know this isn't entirely realistic but I wanted to write a story with a remorseful Jos. It will be a long road for Jos and Max but this is just the start. Hope you all enjoy and remember to stay safe!

Jos hadn’t anticipated in the days after Jason being ill that he would be forced to go and see Max. His youngest child, Jason, had not long recovered from a chest infection and considering he was just over 7 months, it had been a worrying time for both Sandy and Jos. They were both hopeful that he would be alright in time for Christmas and thankfully, it seemed like he would be fine. Nothing had really been mentioned about Christmas apart from the fact that Blue was meant to be staying with them over the Christmas period and they wanted Jason to be alright so no one else could catch it. There was also the fact that because he was a baby, he had a smaller immune system and so his parents were worried about him. Thankfully, he was alright although Sandy and Jos were determined to keep an eye on him.

Sandy had brought up the conversation about Max once the season had finished and the Red Bull driver was back in Monaco after testing. 

“Are you going to go and see Max?” She asked.

She couldn’t put a number on the amount of times she had asked her husband when he was going to see his grandchild. Harvey would be 7 months old around the time of Christmas whilst Jason would be 8 months old. Jos had been told by Max that Charles was pregnant with their child and he hadn’t been supportive as he wanted his son to focus on his driving. He hadn’t been supportive of his son’s relationship with Charles either. Max had messaged Jos with a picture of Harvey after the baby had been born but Jos couldn’t reply. He didn’t know what to say. Because of the breakdown in his relationship with his son, he hadn’t met his grandson. It also meant that Sandy, Jason and Blue hadn’t met him either. Sandy had sent gifts and a card when she heard the news but hadn’t met him because she was nearly always with her husband. She didn’t want to create conflict by going to see Max behind Jos’ back and she wasn’t entirely sure if she would be welcome. There was also something in the back of her mind that told her Jos and Max would sort out their differences. She could only hope that everything would work out. Blue hadn’t met her nephew because she had to split time with her parents and when she did see her dad, he never visited Max. The only person to have visited Harvey on Max’s side of the family besides his mum was his sister, Victoria. She would originally send pictures of Harvey to both Sandy and Jos if she visited her nephew. When her dad demanded that she stop sending them, she carried on sending pictures but only to Sandy. 

When Jason had been ill, Sandy had been curious as to what Jos would’ve done if they had found out that Max or Harvey was ill. Harvey and Jason were near enough the same age after all. Sandy was determined that she was going to meet Harvey at some point. Christmas was coming up and the F1 season was now over so there was no excuse not to do anything. Sandy wasn’t just thinking about herself. She knew that Blue really wanted to meet Harvey as she always brought him up in conversation every time she visited Jos. It hurt Sandy knowing that Blue was upset because she couldn’t meet her baby nephew. She ultimately knew that Jos had to sort things out because he would regret it in the future. It wasn’t fair on Harvey either. She knew that Charles’ father had sadly passed away a few years ago and so Harvey was already without a grandfather. 

Sandy was aware that Max had kept Jos up to date with everything going on with Harvey but because his dad was making no effort to be a part of his life, he stopped all contact. She could understand it from Max’s point of view and it wasn’t fair on him and his young family. She was determined to do something about it.

“Why do I have to go and see Max?” Asked Jos.

Sandy tried not to rip her hair out in frustration. She had not long put Jason down for a nap so now was the perfect opportunity to talk to her husband. If only he would cooperate.

“Jos, you can’t keep putting this off.” She insisted.

Her husband sighed.

“We’ve talked about this, Sandy. Max and I aren’t really on speaking terms.” 

“Well, he’s been so busy with F1 but he’s home for Christmas now so now is a good chance.” Said Sandy, patiently.

Jos didn’t answer and instead put on the TV as a means of avoiding the topic of his son. Sandy, however, wasn’t having any of it. She grabbed the remote and turned the TV off. Jos turned to look at her and instantly regretted it as his wife looked furious.

“I’ve tried to be patient with you, Jos, I really have but I’m struggling here. You have a son and a grandchild who don’t live far away from here. Harvey is your only grandchild and you haven’t met him. He is 7 months old. I know that you and Max have your differences but please for Harvey’s sake, can you at least attempt to try and be involved in his life? He has already lost a grandfather in Herve, please don’t make him lose another one because you don’t approve of Max and Charles. I know you don’t agree with their relationship and I know you didn’t like the idea of Max having a child when it could be a distraction on his career. You’ll regret it, Jos, plus Max is a young adult, he is a great dad. You’re not setting a fine example though.”

Jos raised an eyebrow and opened his mouth to argue but Sandy wasn’t finished.

“Blue has never met her nephew. It’s not just Harvey we’re talking about here. Blue has never met Harvey, I haven’t either and neither has Jason. Max hasn’t seen his siblings in ages because you have no contact with him. This isn’t fair on Blue and Jason, they are young, they don’t understand what’s going on.” 

Jos seemed to deflate in his chair. His wife was right. It wasn’t fair on his children.

“When Jason was ill, all I could think about was what you would do if Harvey or Max were ill. I don’t know the answer. Please, Jos, Christmas is coming up and it wouldn’t be fair on the kids if they didn’t get to see their brother. The season is over. We can go and see them. Please, I don’t know how much longer I can take. This isn’t just affecting you, it’s affecting the entire family. I’m sure Max needs his dad too. All I’m asking is that you try and make an effort. Call him, message him, I don’t care. Just do something.” 

Sandy was almost in tears after she had finished talking. She had hidden a lot of pent up frustration from her husband and it had all come out because she was tired. Tired after she had been caring for Jason after a worrying few weeks. Tired of not being able to see Max, Charles and Harvey. She could only hope that if Jos was going to do something, he would do it for Blue and Jason if not for himself. 

Jos moved out of his seat and wrapped his arms around his wife as she let a tear or two fall down her cheek.

“I’ll go and see Max, I promise.” He said, softly.

Sandy nearly let out a sigh of relief and instead, clutched at her husband. 

A couple of days later, Jos found himself standing outside of Max and Charles’ apartment. There was a part of him that wanted to put it off but he knew he couldn’t. He was doing this for Sandy’s sake, for his children’s sake. He was aware of how stupid he was being, not putting his feelings to one side in an effort to be a part of his son’s life and his grandson’s life. Slowly but surely, he made his way to the front door and nervously rang the bell. He hadn’t called ahead, he had told Sandy he would visit personally. It felt like he was putting a bit more effort by going to see Max on his own. Eventually, the door opened and Max was standing in the doorway. He froze when he saw his dad standing opposite him.

“Dad?”

Jos gave him a soft smile.

“Hello, son.” 

Max swallowed nervously. He didn’t know what to say. It wasn’t until a gurgle could be heard from inside the apartment that Jos tilted his head to look inside.

“I think we need to talk, don’t you?” Asked Jos.

Max nodded his head numbly as he stepped back to let his dad in. As Jos stepped into the apartment, he couldn’t help but wonder when he had last been there. He followed Max to the living room where he found Harvey lying on his playmat with Charles lying down next to him. His first thought was how adorable his little grandson was. Whilst he had seen pictures and videos of Harvey, he hadn’t really taken the time to appreciate them and this was also the first time he was seeing him in the flesh.

“Charles.” Max said as he tried to catch his boyfriend’s attention.

The young Monegasque looked up at Max. He had been smiling at his son but the smile dropped when he noticed Jos standing next to Max.

“What is he doing here?” Asked Charles, nervously.

“He wants a word, do you think you could leave us for a moment?” Asked Max, softly.

Charles sighed and nodded. He moved to pick his son up and he stood up with his son in his arms. Jos moved towards the sofa so he could let Charles out. The young Monegasque looked at him before he headed towards the door. He stopped in front of Max who stroked Harvey’s cheek gently. 

“Do you not want us to stay?” Queried Charles.

Max shook his head.

“I want to know why he’s here. He hasn’t visited us in a while. I’ll shout on you if there’s any issues.” Said Max, quietly.

Charles nodded and smiled as Max leaned down to kiss Harvey’s forehead, their son let out a gurgle and Max then kissed Charles before his boyfriend left the room. He looked over at his dad who had been watching the exchange with curious eyes. He nervously sat in the sofa next to the one his dad was sitting on.

“You said you wanted to talk.” Said Max, hesitantly.

Jos sighed.

“I have a lot of apologising to do.” 

Max’s eyes widened at his dad’s words. He hadn’t expected that. 

“I want to apologise for not being involved in your life recently, especially Harvey’s. He doesn’t deserve to miss out on seeing family and neither do you. Jason was ill recently and he’s only just recovering.” Said Jos, gently.

“Is he alright?” Asked Max, concerned.

“He had a chest infection and he’s only just recovering from it. He’ll be fine with rest and thankfully, he should be right as rain in time for Christmas.” Replied Jos.

Max sighed with relief.

“Sandy had words with me.” Said Jos, honestly.

Max raised an eyebrow.

“You’re here because of Sandy?” He questioned.

He had been amazed that his dad and decided to visit him off his own back and now that might now be the case entirely.

“Yes and no. I made the decision to come and see you personally but it was down to Sandy really and also the fact that Jason was ill.”Jos explained.

His son frowned and Jos fiddled with his watch.

“A couple of days ago, Sandy confronted me. She asked me when I was going to visit you and I was really confused. She said that because Christmas is coming up, it would be a good time to sort everything out. I hadn’t realised how much she had been holding everything back and it made me realise that other people are affected by this, other family members. Blue and Jason have never met Harvey, never mind me. I don’t live that far away from the three of you and I haven’t even met him. Sandy is worried about Harvey because he has already lost a grandfather in Herve. I need to do more. There might be a time where I’m not here or something could happen to any of you. I can’t bear to think about it. Sandy asked what I would’ve done if either you or Harvey had been ill. Honestly, I don’t have the answer to that.”

Max sat in silence as he slumped back against the sofa. Jos sat forward, all his attention on his oldest child.

“Max, I can’t apologise enough for everything I have put you through. This hasn’t been fair on Charles either and I need to apologise to him too. I should’ve put my feelings aside for Harvey’s sake. I can’t believe I’ve missed out on so much but I don’t want to miss out on anything else. Please, can you find it in your heart to forgive me? Can we start again? If not for Harvey’s sake, for the family? There’s too many people who have been affected by this.” Jos apologised.

He smiled when he heard another gurgle coming from another room. How could he stay away from Harvey? He knew he had a lot of making up to do but surely with Max’s permission, they could make a start. He waited nervously for Max’s reaction.

“I accept your apology.” Said Max, quietly.

Jos held his breath knowing his son wasn’t finished.

“You have really hurt us, all of us. I’m willing to let you be a part of Harvey’s life but I need to talk to Charles about this as well. You were never a fan of our relationship and you weren’t happy when I told you that Charles was pregnant. I didn’t want to keep Harvey from you but you showed no interest. That’s why I stopped sending pictures and videos. Sandy and Victoria told me you didn’t want to see them as well so I stopped. I know it’s not been fair on Blue and Jason as well as Sandy so we’ll try and make this work. We can take things slow. I know that Christmas is coming up and I don't want to keep my son away from his family.”

Jos sighed.

“We can take baby steps.” He murmured.

Max laughed.

“Yeah, well, Christmas is the happiest time of the year, right?” 

Jos smiled and nodded. He couldn’t help but be grateful for this opportunity to be involved in his son’s life and most importantly, his grandson’s life. He thought about Sandy and how pleased she would surely be that he was taking a step forward. An idea then entered his head.

“Do you think we can arrange something? I mean for Sandy and the kids? Sandy has been amazing throughout everything and I think they deserve to meet Harvey before Christmas.” Jos opened up.

Max smiled.

“That sounds like a nice idea.” He replied, softly.

Jos smiled at his son. They both looked towards the door when they heard another gurgle. 

“Speaking of meetings.” Implied Max.

Jos frowned.

“How about I bring Harvey through?” 

Jos swallowed nervously and nodded as words failed to come. Max then got up from the sofa and walked out of the room. Jos waited patiently for Max to return. He couldn’t believe this was happening. Even though he had seen Harvey not that long ago, this would be the first time Harvey would be officially introduced to him. Max returned carrying Harvey in his arms with Charles hesitantly following at the back of his boyfriend. Jos moved over so that Max could sit next to him as Harvey sat on his dad’s lap, clutching a toy lion in his hand. Charles sat down on the sofa that Max had previously been sitting in as he watched his son.

“Harvey, this is your granddad. Are you going to say hello?” Cooed Max.

The baby looked up at Jos with wide blue eyes and his grandfather immediately fell in love. 

“You are so adorable.” Murmured Jos.

Harvey let out a little noise before he wriggled in Max’s arms as he tried to reach out to Jos. The older man looked at his son who nodded and he picked up Harvey to stand him on his knees. Harvey was staring at his grandfather as Jos stared back at him. He kissed Harvey on his forehead as the baby waved the toy lion around.

“I’m so sorry, Harvey. I’m sorry that I haven’t been there.” Whispered Jos.

Charles looked at Max who ignored his boyfriend as he was too focused on his son. Jos moved Harvey so that he was cuddled into his chest. The baby looked quite content and it made his parents relax more. Then again, Harvey liked most people he came into contact with. Jos looked up at Charles who had been keeping an eye on his son.

“I can’t apologise enough, Charles. It is inexcusable the way I have treated you, Max and Harvey. I hope we can start a clean slate and move forward.” Said Jos, softly.

Charles sighed. He was slightly reluctant to trust Jos but then again, when Harvey had been born, he had insisted that Max inform his father about Harvey’s birth. He knew that things hadn’t been great between Max and Jos but Harvey was Jos’ grandchild and he deserved to be a part of his life. Max hadn’t told him everything that Jos had said when he had come to collect Harvey but he knew that Sandy had a say in it. He was quite thankful that Jos had been given a push to make a move.

“We can work through this but if you hurt Harvey or Max, I won’t hesitate to stop all contact.” Insisted Charles.

Jos nodded in understanding. He was determined to make this work for the sake of his family.

A few days later, Jos found himself standing outside of Max and Charles’ apartment again. This time, however, he was holding Jason in his arms whilst Sandy held Blue’s hand. Max opened the door and soon found himself with an armful of his sister who pounced on him the minute she saw him. He held her close and closed his eyes as she wrapped her arms around her neck. He opened his eyes and looked over at Sandy and Jos, shifting his sister so she was held on Max’s hip.

“Hey, come on in.” He greeted his family.

Max kissed his sister’s cheek.

“Are you ready to meet Harvey?” He whispered.

Blue nodded excitedly and smiled as Max chuckled at her. He led everyone through to the living room where Charles and Harvey were currently watching a Disney movie. Harvey was sitting on Charles’ lap, totally engrossed in the film. Blue wriggled about in Max’s arms as she tried to get a better look at Harvey.

“Hey, Charles. Look who’s here.” Max called out.

Charles nearly jumped and smiled when he turned around to see Blue in Max’s arms with Sandy and Jos standing behind them. He lifted Harvey up as he paused the film so he could make his way towards Max. Harvey whined in his arms and Charles shushed him gently as he kissed his temple. 

“This is your little nephew, Harvey.” Max said to Blue.

His sister squealed and Harvey laughed. Sandy had tears in her eyes as she watched the scene in front of her. Blue was on a mission to try and make Harvey laugh. It wasn’t until Sandy let out a sob that Charles looked up. He knew that this was important for Sandy as she hadn’t really met Harvey either. Max stepped back and shushed Blue who let out a whine because she wanted to play with Harvey. Charles walked towards Sandy and stopped in front of her.

“A certain someone has been waiting to meet you.” Said Charles, softly.

Sandy wiped the tears away from her eyes. She looked at Jos who smiled at her. She looked back at Harvey who was smiling at her.

“Can I hold him?” She asked, quietly.

Charles just smiled and gently passed him over. She cradled the baby in her arms as she rocked him gently. Harvey let out a murmur and Sandy sighed. She couldn’t believe that she was finally holding Harvey in her arms. 

“Why don’t we sit down?” Suggested Max.

He sat down on the sofa with Jos. Jason squirmed as he tried to get into Max’s arms. His dad eventually passed the baby over and Max cuddled his brother to his chest. Charles was sitting on the other sofa next to them as Sandy sat on the one seater chair with Harvey in her arms. Blue was standing in front of Harvey, pulling funny faces at him and trying to make him laugh. This went on for a while until Harvey began to whine. Blue pouted as she sat on the sofa next to Charles. 

“I didn’t do anything.” She whimpered.

Everyone smiled.

“I think his nappy needs changed, it’s not your fault.” Said Charles, softly.

He ran his hand through Blue’s hair and she eventually stopped pouting, knowing now it wasn’t her fault that Harvey was upset. Max passed his brother back to his dad as he moved across the room to pick up Harvey.

“I’ll be back in a minute.” He said.

He left the room and Charles decided to put the film back on to entertain Blue. He loved his boyfriend's sister. It wasn’t fair that they didn’t get to see her that often which was why Charles could understand why Jos and Max had to make an effort for Blue’s benefit too. 

Max carried Harvey back into the room, smiling when he saw that the film was back on. He sat down again beside his dad. Jason looked over at Harvey who was clutching his toy lion. Harvey was too busy looking up at the TV to notice Jason trying to grab his toy. Jason gurgled and Harvey felt the toy being pulled from his grip and he whined. Jos chuckled as he tried to extract his son’s grip off the toy.

“Play nicely, Jason.” He teased.

Max and Jos both laughed as Jason continued to try and take Harvey’s lion away from him. There was only a month between them so this was going to make things interesting for them growing up. Occasionally, Jason would grab Harvey’s hand as they continued to watch the film. Max’s eyes filled with tears as he cuddled Harvey closer his chest. He looked over at Charles as they shared a fond look. Blue was cuddled into Charles as she too watched the film.

Max knew that it was probably going to be a long road ahead in fixing his relationship with Jos, especially when it came to Jos and Charles’ relationship. All that mattered right now was that Harvey was getting to see his family. They were going to take things slow but at least it was a step in the right direction.

**Author's Note:**

> Little side note: as this is fiction, Charles doesn't go to Italy with Charlotte like he does in real life (in this story, they are not together) and Jason is not ill in real life. This is just for the story.


End file.
